The one who walks in the Darkness,seeking the Light
by BlackMist1337
Summary: Naruto is a normal student by the age of Seventeen .. but his life changes once he transfers in Kuoh Acadamy. Watch as Naruto dominates his enemies to defend his friends ... He would protect them, Even if it cost his life and his happiness. Naruto x Harem, Incest, God-like Naruto.
1. Kuoh Academy

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR HIGH SCHOOL DXD!

'Naruto' - thinking

"Naruto" - talking

'Naruto' - Talking trough thoughts

"Naruto!" - Sacred gear spirits/Powerful creatures like Hyrdas,Dragons and stuff like that talking.

Chapter One: - Kuoh Academy

A tall, icy blue eyed with pale blond was walking towards his new school. The blond teenager was dressed in his usual school uniform, which consisted of a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes with a backpack swung over his shoulder. His new school being Kuoh Academy, former all girls school recently turned into cooped.

He soon reached the gates of the school. The school territory being massive in size, with large buildings connected with each other. The blond stepped into the school and as soon as he entered the school, he heard the murmurs from the people around him.

"Hey who is that?" Asked someone

"I have no idea, it could be someone that just got transferred here..?" Answered someone else.

"He looks hot!" Squealed a girl.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Asked another girl hopefully.

"With a face like that and with such a physique..." Sighed dream fully another girl.

Back with the blond almost reached the front entrance of the main building Looked clearly amused with all the comments that reached his ears. While he didn't deal with this for the first time it didn't happen in such a large scale with so many girls speaking about him.

The blond entered the main building and went to the front desk, where stood an old lady.. Probably the secretary. The old lady noticed him and smiled.

"You must be the new student, we were expecting you... Can I see your Id card please?" Asked the secretary kindly.

"Of course." Said the blond with a smile, giving her his id card, his voice sounding kind and warm.

"Naruto Namikaze, age 17. So you are going to be a third year." Stated the secretary.

"Yes"

"Alright head to room 405, you got maths." said the old lady. Naruto simply nodded, took his id card and went towards his room.

The walk towards the room was uneventful, the halls were empty simply because the students were in class. He knocked on the room with the sign 405 and waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait long long when he heard a female voice on the other side saying 'Come in'

He entered the room and inside he saw a teacher in her late thirties, pale skin with raven black hair and ocean blue eyes, slender figure and C-cup breasts. In front of her were twenty three students, all by the age of seventeen.

"Hello, you must be the new student!" Exclaimed the teacher happily, turning her head towards the class with a smile."Please introduce yourself"

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I hope we get along." Said Naruto with a small smile on his face.

"Alright Naruto, take the seat in the back, The one next to the window. Naruto did as h was told and when he was on his seat he saw one redhead looking at him curiously, while te girl was beatiful he didnt like how she was looking at him. It was like she was expecting something from him.

A few hours later.

Naruto was sitting alone on one of the many benches in front of the school building, munching on an apple, his eyes closed and just relaxing. 'Ahh no fan girls' thought the blond.

"Hey you are the new student! Naruto was it?" Asked a kind voice, that made the blond to just open an eye and inspect the new arrival. The girl, better to refer to her as a woman, was stunning. She had the classic Yamato Nadeshiko look to her. Her eyes were a clear violet, and her incredibly long black hair was tied back into a ponytail. Two strands of her hair were sticking up, sloping was the type of woman every male probably wanted to settle down with.

Yes that would be me, how can I help you?" Asked the blond while the girl just smiled

"Akeno, Himejima Akeno. Nice to meet you, Naruto!" Said the girl, smiling while extending her hand for a handshake.

Naruto merely smiled and shook her hand. "Likewise Akeno, would you like to join me for a snack? I got apples"

"Of course" chirped Akeno happily, taking the seat next to him and grabbing one of the red apples that stood next to Naruto, starting to eat it.

Naruto and Akeno ate in comfortable silence and just relaxing.

"Oh Akeno-san do you know why we got such an audience?" that was true a lot of students that were outside were looking at the Naruto with heated glares of jealousy - the male part, while the female part of students were looking him with a blush and hearts in their eyes

"Jealousy and lust." Answered Akeno instantly making Naruto sweatdrop at the straightforward answer.

"Great fangirls" sighed Naruto

"Dont you like the attention Naruto-san?"

"It's not that I dont like the attention but girls like that, who like me for my looks and not my personality are not worth my time"

"Ouch that is harsh, what about me Naruto-kun?" Asked Akeno while pouting cutely

Naruto just smiled and shook his head with a chuckle "Unlike them, you came to me and introduced yourself"

Akeno just smiled and stood up "Well Naruto-kun, I got club activities.. See you later in class" said Akeno, heading to one of the old school buildings

"Of course! Oh and thanks for the company Akeno-chan"

"Anytime"

The end of the school day

Naruto was just exiting the school grounds when he heard a shout

"HEY APOLOGIZE!" As he passed through the gates, he saw a regular street thug standing in front of a petite girl. She had white hair, with two long bangs going past her shoulders in the front and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut and two black cat-shaped hair clips on each side of her hair. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, but unlike his sister or Rias and Akeno, she didn't have the shoulder cape. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

The girl didn't say anything as she looked down at the ground, where a crushed candy laid on the floor. "… You were the one who bumped into me." She gave the man a blank stare, "… And then you made me drop it."

"Why you little brat!" The thug shouted as he lifted the hand with the bat, ready to swing it down. But as he was about to send it down Naruto appeared in front of him, holding his arm from below with his right hand. "What the-"

"Ahh just the ordinary thug, getting all jumpy on a defenseless girl." Said Naruto coldly, twisting his hand making him drop the bat and cry in pain, drawing the attention of the students nearby. Naruto merely smirked darkly and kicked him with all his power in the chest, hearing a loud snap and even more cries of pain.

Naruto slowly turned his head, looking at the white haired girl who stood watching the action blankly. "Hey" he called out, drawing her attention "Call the police while I deal with this guy" the petite girl just nodded and took out her phone and called the police.

"I AM NOT GETTING BACK INTO PRISON" the thug shouted, followed by a low click and clack.

Naruto slowly turned his head towards the thug to see him pointing at him a fully loaded Glock-18 making the blond leave a low and angry growl from his throat.

They stood like that for a few seconds, both of them staring at each other. While the blond was looking at the thug coldly, the thug was shivering from those eyes, those cold icy blue eyes that were staring at him, staring into his soul.

A dark chuckle broke the thug from his staring, making him tense and ready to pull the trigger. "You really are stupid if you think that you wont go back to prison... But dont worry I can easily make it happen." Said Naruto coldly.

The thug merely growled at Naruto for the insults and prepared to pull the trigger. Just as he was about to pull the trigger the blond rushed into action, grabbed him by the wrist and swung his hand with the gun in the air making the thug fire several shots into the air, making the nearby students cry in fright.

Naruto just smiled sadisticly, lowering the thugs hand, pushing his hans onto the thugs finger that stood onto the trigger and aimed towards his thigh, pushing his finger making the thug fire into his thigh making him cry in pain and fall on the ground, dropping the weapon in front of him.

The blond, still with that sadistic smile on his face kicked the weapon away from the thug. Kicking the thug in the back of the head, knocking him out just as one patrol car stopped next to them with two policeman stepping out of the car approaching the blond.

"What happened here kid?" Asked policeman number one.

"That moron on the ground was getting all jumpy on a defenseless girl. In the beginning he was wielding a bat then he pulled out a weapon. I simply disarmed him and knocked him out."

"Alright, what's your name kid?" Asked policeman number two.

"Naruto Namikaze"

"Namikaze? Are you by any chance connected with Teresa Namikaze?" Asked number one, making the blond smile.

"She would be my mother"

"That explains the current situation... Well kid we will report to your mother once we get to the police station. Take care!" Said cop one heading toward his patrolcare while cop two was dragging the thug into the car with his hands cuffed behind his back.

Naruto turned towards the petite girl behind him that still stood there looking at him blankly. "Are you okay?" he asked kindly, breaking the girl from her stare.

"Yes, thank you Naruto-senpai." Said the girl politely with a bow.

"No need to bow or thank me...?"

"Koneko. Koneko Toujou." Said the now named Koneko.

"Nice name,Naruto Namikaze" said Naruto, extending his hand towards the girl who gladly took and shook it. "I will be seeing you Koneko-san" said Naruto, leaving the school grounds while Koneko went inside the school.

She was walking for a few minutes heading towards one of the old school building. She entered the building and went inside the main room where several girls and a boys were drinking tea.

"Good evening" said Koneko with a bow.

"Hello there Koneko-chan" said a red headed girl by the name of Rias.

Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She was wearing the girls version of Kuoh academy where instead of pants the girls wore skirts. She also had a black cape.

Next to the girl stood Akeno with a Kind smile like always.

On the left side of Akeno stood a is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

The last girl in the room being Sona, she is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She just like the rest of the girls in the room was wearing the female version of Kuoh Academy uniform.

"I see that you met Naruto-kun." stated Akeno with a smile.

"Kun? You have met him Akeno-san?" asked Sona in monotone.

"Why yes, I met him during lunch break, I went to him so we could get to know each other." Stated the raven haired girl.

"Is he human? A devil or a fallen angel?" Asked Rias hopefully.

"That is the problem." Stated Koneko

"Explain." Commanded Rias.

"Hai. Well the problem is that even when I was next to him I couldnt feel his signature, it was like he was a ghost, like he wasnt even alive." stated Koneko taking a seat next to Sona.

"Impossible! If you cant sense him like that then that would mean that his power far exceeds the limits of the possible ... Or that his power is still dormant."

"There are only two beings that have such power.."

"Yes Ophis the Infinite Dragon God and Great Red.. Who are Naruto's parents?"

"His mother is Teresa Namikaze, head caption of this city's police. Father is unknown."

"Is his mother human?"

"Yes she is and she has no knowledge of the supernatural world."

"Then that would mean that he has a powerful Sacred gear that is yet to activate"

"Your statement would be correct."

"We should wait and see what happens" - announced Rias making the occupants of the room nod their heads in agreement.

Back with Naruto

"Achoooo! Damn it someone must be talking about me" groaned Naruto who stood in his house watching TV.

"And who would that be?" Asked a voice making Naruto turn his head towards the voice, seeing his mother there.

Teresa was a tall woman with dark blue almost silver eyes in her early forties. She has blond hair that was reaching the middle of her back with two strands of hair framing both sides of her face. She has slender- athletic body and C cup breasts. She was wearing female business suit with a formal skirt that reached to the middle of her thighs.

"Hi there Kaa-chan.. And If I had to guess ... Those fangirls that were in school." said Naruto, shuddering at the thought of fangirls making his mother chuckle.

She slowly moved next to him on the sofa, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You know it wont hurt if you actually find a nice girl, marry her and make children... Hey I want grandchildren to spoil." Said his mom with a smile

"That can always wait, kaa-chan"

"Wait? How can it wait? You are almost eighteen!" Said Teresa, slapping him behind his head making Naruto pout cutely.. Too cutuly for someone his age.

"I want to find the right one okay! I want to find a girl that actually likes me for who I am and not for my looks! Okay?"

"Okay Okay, no need to get all jumpy now!"

"Sorry" said Naruto innocently making his mother sweatdrop at his son and his behavior 'He is definetly bipolar! When he fights he is cold and sadistic but when he is out of action he is kind and cute' thought Teresa with her sweatdeop getting bigger and bigger.

"Kaa-chan could you please pass me the cigarettes?" Asked Naruto, poiting over the cigarettes that were on Teresa's right on a small table that stood next to the sofa.

"How many times do I have to tell you that they are not healthy? They will shorten your life!" Shouted Teresa throwing his cigarettes at him. Naruto simply snatched them in the air before the box could hit his face and skillfully taking out a cigar, lighting it and taking a drag.

"Hey! Your job is not healthy too but I am not complaining! Everyday of your life is at damn risk, What would happen if I lost you too! Huh? You will leave me all alone in this god forsaken world!" Shouted Naruto, getting a grasp from his mother with tears starting to roll over her cheeks which made Naruto stop with his shouting and take his mother into a hug. His arms wrapped around her back, holding her at his chest where she sobbed for a few minutes with her hands gripping his shirt tightly.

"I am sorry Kaa-chan! I didnt mean to put it like that!" Said Naruto tightening his hold of her.

They both stood like that for half an hour until Naruto finally noticed that his mother has fallen asleep.

The blond boy gently picked his mother bridal style and placed her in the king sized bed where they usually sleep both (No not like that you pervs) and threw the covers over her body. He slowly sat next to her, making sure he didnt wake her up, pushing a few syrands of hair away from her face; gently rubbing away the still visible tears of her cheeks. "I will never let something to happen to you~" whispered Naruto, bending over her face, pecking her on the lips "even if it takes my life" whispered again as he stood up and went to his side of the bed.

Oh and I dont own Teresa - Claymore, I used her only for he appearance and looks. Please be gentle with your reviews... This is my first fanfiction. I will welcome any criticism and if you find any mistakes in my grammar please point them out. I will update this fiction every three days to 8 days maximum!


	2. Friends and dangers

Hello and thanks for te positive reviews. Just to notify you all that I dont write for viewscount, favcount or reviewcount I write for personal satisfaction so you wont have to worry about me abandoning the story. I write this because I would like to unleash my imagination. There are a lot of stories in this section that are abandoned, there like 70 percent that are currently inactive.

Now I want you to know that I wont be able to answer all the question in the reviews because the word count gets kind of big just from my author notes and not from my story. This chapter I wont say anything It will all happen on the next one where I will gladly answer your questions.

Lets start now! Oh damn forgot the disclaimer!

I dont own Naruto, High school DxD or any other characters that I have used!

* * *

A pale blond, icy blue eyed teenager once again was outside of the school, sitting on one of the many benches in the large school grounds. Boys around his age were playing sports, eating or relaxing just like him. The girls were talking with each other about boys,other girls, clothes and uh, girly stuff.

It has been a month since Naruto transfered to Kuoh Academy. He liked the school, the teachers were good in their job, the girls were good looking and even some teachers were hot.

Things in Kuoh Academy were annoying for Naruto. Why? Simple, word got out of his heroic action on the first day which didnt really help his rising reputation. Girls were always talking about him left and right while boys were kinda afraid of him.

He easily made friends with a few individuals, Like Rias Gremory, one of the great ladies of Kuoh academy. A buxom girl from his class with long crimson hair that reached her thighs, bluish-green eyes with a body of a goddess.

Rias and Naruto hit it off really good. She usually joined him with Akeno for lunch where they share life stories while eating or they just eat in comfortable silence.

Akeno was also one of his friends in Kuoh Academy. She shares the title "Great lady of Kuoh Academy" With Rias.

Yuuto Kiba is also one of his friends And a fellow blondin a slighly brighter shade of yellow. He and Kiba hit it off really good once they met. Yuuto owns the title "The golden Prince of Kuoh", He just like Naruto has a fanclub of mostly girls and a few boys who obviously play for the other team.

Naruto briefly remembers how he actually met Yuuto which let him to grin sadisticly.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Naruto was heading towards the kendo club's quarters for some exercises since he was sure that he would die just feom boredoom in all those classes.

He entered one of the many gyms in the academy where the kendo club does their activities, drawing the attention of some of the members.

Currently there was a spar going on, both girls probably new in the art if their sluggish movements had any say in thw mather but Naruto knew that skill was earned not given.

He didnt need to wait long because the girls were reaching their limit. As the fight ended he saw a blond boy step infront of him with a two bokken, one in each hand.

"Would you like to try, Naruto-senpai?" Asked the blond, offering him the bokken in his left hand.

"Of course, that is why I came here after all!" Said Naruto, taking the offered bokken, following his fellow blond to the center of the gym, Where they would start their spar.

"Uhh, Naruto -senpai are you really going to fight with me like that? Wont you change into your sports uniform?" asked the other blond making Naruto shrug his shoulders, taking of his shirt leaving himself chest-bare which made his fellow blond sweatdrop and the girls blush. "Nevermind..." He sighed, going into his stance.

Naruto smirked, going into his own stance with one hand grip; bokken raised on the level of his eyes, leaving his left hand free. Both legs slightly bend which allowed more mobility while moving.

'That's a nice stance. It allows him fast movement which helps with evading while the one hand style allows him fast and accurate strikes. This will be interesting... I hope Bichou gets here fast so she could see the fight.' Thought Kiba, signaling the referee to start the match.

"Okay are both fighters ready?" Asked the referee, getting nods from both Yuuto and Naruto. "Hajime" shouted the referee, making a cutting motion with his hand.

Both blonds stood like that several seconds both watching their opponent. The gym grew silent, muscles tense and neither moving. On the sidelines the girls were watching with red-faces, after all in front of them stood the most attractive boys in the school and one of them was without a shirt.

The girls could feel their cheeks getting redder and redder from staring at the older blonds chest. Naruto's physique was perfect, not that bulky and not that skinny; the perfect athletic body.

Back to the spar.

"You ready?" Asked Naruto, gripping his bokken tighter.

"Whenever you are,Senpai!" Said Yuuto, making the slightly older blond smirk sadisticlY; dashing towards his opponent Naruto, swung his bokken sidewise aiming for Yuuto's shoulder.

Kiba ducked under the slash and countered with his own; swinging downward aiming to hit Naruto over his head.

Naruto seeing the move, dodged the blow and slashed with his own downward slash; Kiba not being fast enough to dodged, blocked the blond but with difficulty, making his knees slightly bend, his arms shaking. 'What!? He is using just one hand! How is this even possible!? Is he even human?' Thought Kiba, who was finally able to muster enough strength to push the blond away. 'I need to be the offensive, He is too dangerous for offensive' thought Kiba, dashing towards the blond, pushing forward and moving swiftly to the side before attacking from the side. Naruto twisted his legs around and retaliated with a one-eighty spin, slamming one of his feet firmly on the ground as he blocked the attack.

For the next few minutes, sounds of wood hitting wood echo-ed trough the room as both Kiba and Naruto sent attacks at one other. Some of the attacks were blocked others were evaded, neither of them being able to hit the other. The older blond's sadistic smirk never left his face, making some of the people who noticed it, sweatdrop mainly the recently arrived Rias and Koneko while Akeno was staring at Naruto with lust and something akin to love.

They were all shocked when Naruto grabbed his bokken in both hands like Yuuto and dashed at Yuuto with insane speeds, slashing towards his head making the blond panic 'No time to dodge!' Thought Kiba, bringing his bokken to block his attack.

There was a loud snap heard into the room. All eyes were on the large wooden piece of wood on the floor that was actually Kiba's bokken stick. Kiba's eyes were ass wide as dinner plates from what happen mere seconds ago 'Impossible! He broke my bokken just like that!'

"Sorry about the bokken, didnt mean to do that" called out Naruto, breaking Kiba from his thoughts.

"Nah Its alright senpai" Said Yuuto, extending his hand towards the older blond for a handshake. A handshake that Naruto gladly accepted. "It was a good spar" continued the junior.

"We should do it again sometime" pointed out the pale blond, grabbing his upper part of the uniform; swinging it over his shoulder, turning to leaving the gym.

"Sure thing, senpai!" Called out Yuuto, making Naruto wave his hand head; passing through Rias,Akeno and Koneko.

"Nice to see you three here!" Cheerfully greeted the blond making the three girls wave with small smiles on their faces.

"That was a nice match, Naruto-kun!"Complimented Rias making the blond smile at her. "Say Naruto... sorry if I offend you but .. Are you a sadist?" Asked Rias making the blond stare at her blankly.

The staring continued for a few minutes, the blond was just staring at Rias blankly making Rias sweat under his gaze. Finally the blond broke the tension in the air "What is that?" asked the blond innocently, making Rias and Koneko sweatdrop while Skeno giggled in her hand.

"Nevermind" deadpanned Rias, making the blond shrug his shoulders and leave the gym area heading towards the exit of the school "I will see you in class" said Naruto with a wave over his shoulder.

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

He chuckled, that was a good spar; probably one of the best that he had.

School life was boring, all day study make tests almost every week. It's not that he is stupid, he was actually one of the top students of his class in all the subjects while in sports he was always the best. It was just that it was boring, he needed something different to do.. Maybe join a club or two which would actually keep him busy and allow him to skip class sometimes. **  
**

The blond was interrupted from his mussing when he heard a perverted giggle. Turning around he found the "Perverted Trio" just behind him, hiding in the bushes holding something purple.

The "Perverted Trio" is a trio formed by the most perverted students of Kuoh Academy. The 3 members are: Issei Hyodou, Matsuda, and Motohama.

Issei is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the school's "Perverted trio". Issei is a 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes.

Matsuda is one of Issei's best friends who makes up the "Perverted Trio" and is a self-proclaimed lolicon. Matsuda's nicknames are "Perverted Baldy" and "Sexual Harassment Papparazzi". Matsuda is a former jock and school sports star.

Motohama is the other best friend of Issei who makes up the "Perverted Trio". Motohama has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking, which earned him nicknames such as "Perverted Glasses" and "Three Sizes Scouter".

"I cant believe you stole Akeno-senpai's underwear!" shouted Issei pointing at the underwear with his finger making the bald one, Matsuda puff his chest.

"Do you know how rare this opportunity is? This is one of the great ladies underwear!" exclaimed the Matsuda.

The trio never even noticed when the temperature around them dropped with Naruto bring the reason for that, whose eyes were narrowed dangerously With that sadistic smirk on his lips.

Naruto stalked behind them, snatching the underwear from Matsuda's hands, putting it into his pocket.

"Hey! What the~" shouted Matsuda, turning towards the newcomer; seeing Naruto there all three of them paled. "We can explain!" Begged the trio in unison but it went trough deaf ears.

Grabbing Issei and Motohama by their collars, he threw them into the nearby tree, making them cry in pain as they hit it, drawing the attention of the nearby students. While it was painful it didn't snap their spines, they will just feel sore in the morning.

Grabbing Matsuda by the neck, lifting him of his feet, slamming him in the tree behind him, making him grunt and whimper from pain.

"Who allowed you to touch someone's underwear!? A girl no less! And last but not list a friend of mine's underwear." shouted the blond, cold merciless eyes fixed on Matsuda's own making him whimper even more.

"I am sorry! I am sorry, I am really really sorry!" Shouted the baldy.

"Sabe your apologizes! I am not Akeno But that doesn't mean that I wont punish you for what you did!" Said Naruto coldly, rising his free hand, ready to hit Matsuda.

A hand stopped him, Grabbing his left hand over his biceps. "Let him be, This isnt the first time that these pervs steal underwear. He is not worth it, you will get suspended." Said an angel voice in his ear.

Releasing the pervert who fell on his ass, stood up and ran away. Turning around, he saw Akeno there, looking at him with a smile.

"Fucking pervert" said Naruto, passing by Akeno, heading towards the school exit. "I will be seeing you in class Akeno-chan." Said Naruto, his voice cold and furious.

The other students spread out, heading to do their business with the blond enigma disappearing from view when he exited the school and turned right while Akeno stood in her position unmoving with a frown on her face. "Naruto-kun..." Mused Akeno asshe hurriedly followed after the blond.

As she passed the gates, Akeno saw the blond sitting on sidewalk with his feet on the road and a ciggar in his mouth while he was looking in the sky, a thoughtful expression on his face. She slowly sat next to him with her hands pushing her skirt trying to hide her sacred place due to her missing underwear.

They both sat like that for a few minutes, in comfortable silence with Naruto smoking his ciggar and looking at the sky, and Akeno thinking of the blond enigma next to her.

Did she like the blond enigma? While she knew him only for a month she knew that he is a good person even if he is a human 'for now at least' mused the buxom teen.

Akeno clearly remembers her conversation with Rias after Yuuto's and Naruto's spar in the gym.

**_Flashback_**

* * *

"You were right Koneko." Announced the blond second year student, Yuuto Kiba. "I couldnt sense him, it was like he didnt even exist even when he was just in front of me."

"While I saw a large portion of the spar did you at least notice something as you were the one who was fighting him?" Asked the redheaded buxom teen.

"I think that Naruto-senpai is a sadist. There was that smirk that was permanently set on his face and his eyes held that glint, it was just like with Akeno when we go hunting strays" said Kiba shifting uncomfortably while throwing glances at said girl who was blushing furiously.

"Akeno!" Shouted Rias, drawing the attention of said girl. "What's happening with you? Is it Naruto?" asked Rias

"Yes, what about him?"

"Dont play stupid I noticed how you were looking at him! You like him dont you?"

"Maybe" Said Akeno playfully.

**_End of flashback_**

Shewas shaken out of her thoughts by the voice of the blond enigma next to her, who had a new ciggar in his mouth.

"Why are you here Akeno?" He whispered, taking a drag from his ciggars blowing the smoke trough his nose.

"Because of you Naruto-kun. In people's eyes you may be considered cruel" here Naruto's eyes closed in pain; thinking that Akeno is just the recent individual that will throw insults at him and leave him afterwards. "But In my eyes you are a good person, someone who thinks for his friends and then for himself! On your first day here I saw you how you dealt with thug, even when Koneko wasnt your friend at that time you still helped her. Naruto-kun, you shouldnt hide your true self Because when you do, the people around you will never know the real you" said Akeno warmly, moving closer to Naruto, throwing an around around his neck, pulling him towards her.

They stood like that several minutes both enjoying each others company. "Thank you for being my friend Akeno-chan.." Muttered Naruto, still in Akeno's embrace making her smile and shake her head.

"No need to thank me Na-ru-to-kun" said Akeno seductively.

"Hn" grunted Naruto "but know this ... you are precious to me" said Naruto making her smile, a true happy smile and blush.

They both sepErated from each other with Akeno still having her smile and blush on her cheeks while Naruto was grinning like mad. "How is the breeze down there?" he teased making her tilt her head in confusion

"Breeze? What bre~" she was cut of when cold wind passed through them with the wind slightly rising her skirt making her shiver from the cold feeling of something cold passing trough her sacred place.

"Would you like to come at my place for dinner?" Asked the blons while shrugging of his blazer throwing it around Akeno's shoulders making her smile and whisper a small thanks.

"Sure why not." Nodded Akeno with a polite smile making him smile in return.

As they walked towards his house, Akeno was deep in thought while Naruto was walking beside her smoking once again. 'What if he gets targeted by the other factions, I bet tha we are not the only ones that noticed his signature. Things will get messy.' Thought Akeno worriedly.

They soon reached his house where he lives with his mother. As they entered the house Akeno noticed that his house is clean and sorted pretty well. The furniture was simple one with a white lether sofa with a small glass tables on both ends of the sofa, a large 42 inch Led Tv and bookshelfs for the living room. The kitchen was also fairly big with stoves, microwave, disher and etc. There were also two bedrooms where one of them is used by both Naruto and Teresa while the other is used as a guestroom.

"Nice house." Complimented Akeno with her ever pleasant amile on her face.

"Thanks" smiled Naruto gesturing towards the sofa "Make yourself at home, take a seat and watch tv while I make dinner"

"Sure Naruto-kun!" Said Akeno, sitting on the white sofa, finding it comfortable. "Ano, Naruto-kun? Do you want some help with the dinner? I am a pretty good cook myself!" Asked Akeno, making him shake his head no and give her a small smile.

"No need Akeno-chan, I can do that alone you just relax." said Naruto, heading into the kitchen where he made dinner for three.

As he finished making the dinner which was actually a simple one consisting of rice with beef with some tomatoes, pickles, onions with small slices of chees over them.

As he set the food in two plates, leaving thr rest in the furnace for his mother; setting them on a table, placing the salad and two cups of water on the table "Akeno-chan! The food is ready, come in the kitchen until its hot!" Shouted Naruto. He didnt have to wait long as Akeno entered the kitchen, sitting on the table looking over thr food that he made.

"It looks delicious Naruto-kun ... I didnt know you could cook!" complimented Akeno

"Well when your mother is all day on work and you are left alone for days you sometimes must learn a feel things. Anyways lets eat!" announced Naruto, clapping his hands in front of him like he is praying With Akeno doing the same.

"Thanks for thr food!" They both exclaimed as they dug in.

They both ate in comfortable silence just enjoying each others company sometimes just simple question or joker. While they were eating Naruto heard the door to the apartment get unlocked and then opened and closed afterwards with a shout "Tadaima!" (I'm home) Came a female voice who Naruto knew all too well

Naruto smiled as he stood up and went to greet his mother. As he stood up from the table he saw his moher in the hallway, removing her shoed and placing them next the door. She was wearing a female business suit but instead of forms skirt she wore black pants with a white shirt on top and a purple tie.

"Welcome home kaa-chan" greeted Naruto with a smile, hugging his mother and kissing her on the cheek "How was your day?" Asked Naruto with a smile.

"It was tiring and uneventful. Yourself?" asked his mother with a sigh.

"Boring" said Naruto innocently making her sweatdrop as she saw through the act.

"Whatever you say" deadpanned Teresa.

"Anyways kaa-chan, I made dinner ans I left it in the furnace."

"Thanks sochi-kun" said Teresa as she entered the kitchen to see Akeno on the kitchen table. "Uh oh, Hello there" said Teresa with a smile.

"Good evening Namikaze-san" said Akeno as she stood up and bowes politely.

"No need for formalities... Just call me Teresa"

"Akeno. Akeno Hajimena" introduced herself Akeno.

"Nice to meet you Akeno-san" said Teresa as she got near Akeno and smiled sweetly "If you hurt my Naruto-kun I will show you why I am director of the police department. Understood?" Whispered Teresa.

"While I am still not sure if I love him or not, I am sure that I like him for who he is and not his looks" said Akeno firmly, glaring at Teresa.

"Good" said Teresa cheerfuly "Lets eat now" she contined as Naruto just entered the kitchen with one more plate.

As they ate they exchanged stories, Teresa getting to know Akeno and vice-versa. As Naruto finished first he excused himself from the table and went to the balcony of the apartment.

The girls looked at each other with a frowns adoring their faces "What's with him Akeno?" Asked Teresa concerned.

"I dont know, he is acting like that since those pervs at school stole my underwear?"

"What did he do?" Asked Teresa making her blush and cup her cheeks

"Ufufufu, why he beat them senseless, of course." Said Akeno between giggles.

"Uhh, I am surrounded by sadists, just great!" Making Akeno look at her confused.

"Um what is a sadist?" Asked Akeno innocently with a tilt of her head Making te older woman facefault.

"Nevermind" said Teresa, picking herself of thr ground, sitting back on her chair. "Anyways would you like to sleep here tonight?" Asked Teresa while Akeno shook her head no.

"I am sorry but I have the decline the invite" declined Akeno politely

"The guest room is always ready for you or you want to be in Naruto's room, with him? Ohh he sometimes sleeps in the nude so you must be careful" teased Teresa making Akeno blush and some blood to come out of her nose due to her perverted mind.

"Stop that!" Said Akene while looking away, a blush still adoring her cheeks. As she looked back at Teresa she saw her making the come here gesture with her finger. Bending down towards her, "He is around 8 inches." Whispered Teresa, making her cheeks burn even more "Stop that" shouted Akeno Making her burst out laughing.

"You are so easy to tease!" exclaimed Teresa making Akeno glare at her while thinking 'Game on'

"Hmm miss Namikaze I noticed that there are only two bedrooms, one being the guest room the other being Naruto's... Could it be that you sleeping with Naruto-kun?" Teased back Akeno

"O-of course not" stuttered Teresa

"Then how would you knoe that Naruto-kun is sleeping naked and that he is that big?" Asked Akeno making Teresa blush in embarrassment.

"Fuck you!" said Teresa with a blush.

"Ladies what is with the commotion there? You are not at each other's necks are you?" Asked Naruto from the balcony.

"No honey/Naruto-kun" shouted the girls in unison. "Lets stop with the teasing" said Teresa making Akeno nod her head in agreement.

"Anyways It's getting late, I better leave." said Akeno as she bowed politely and went to the balcony.

Naruto was at the balcony, watching the stars while smoking. He was deep in thought thinking of school, his friends and his mother. He has this feeling that something bad will happen but didnt know when and what would happen, and to whom.

What if one or his friends died ... Or his mother, he tensed, balled his fist making them turn white ehile several drops of blood left his finger. 'I will not allow something like that to happen, never.' Thought Naruto, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Naruto-kun" he was shaken out of his thoughts by the worried voice of Akeno. Looking over his shoulder he saw Akwno behind him, worried. Clearing his head of all the thoughts and placing a fake smile on his face, he turned around

"I am alright" he said, making her grow suspicious 'That smile, he is lying' "Are you going home Akeno-chan? You can always take the guest room.

"No I need to get home, got some work to do." Answered Akeno with a smile, stepping towards Naruto, wrapping her arms around him which shocked Naruto but after several seconds he returned the hug "You can always tell me what is troubling you Naru-kun... Sometimes when you share your pain it becomes less." whispered Akeno

"Thank you"

"No need to thank me, Naruto" said Akeno breaking away from the hug"I will be going now"

"Let me at least send you away!" Said Naruto making her smile as they exited the balcony, passing through the kitchen and then the main hallway. Opening the door, letting her pass through the door. "You are always welcome here Akeno." Said the blond with a grin.

"Indeed" said Teresa from behind Naruto.

"Thank you Teresa-san, Naru-kun"

"No need to thank us" said Teresa

"Good night, see you at school tomorrow Naruto"

"Good night Akeno-chan" said the pale blond while Teresa waved.

"Lets go to bed, sochi" said Teresa making Naruto nod his head, closing the front door.

"Lets go sleep Kaa-chan"

* * *

That night - 02:30AM

Two figures were outside Naruto's apartment.

One of them was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes.

His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

The other was a young, attractive woman with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes.

Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, which was worn throughout most of her appearances in both the light novel and manga.

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to so Dohnaseek?" Asked the woman

"Raynere, he is a threat.. Why else would Azazel send you to scout on his and the brown haired gaki?" Countered the now named Dohnaseek with his own question.

"So what is the plan then?"

"We will enter the apartment and set it a flame... that will wake him up."

"Why don't we just kill him in his sleep?" Asked Raynere

"Only a coward will do that.. I am not one" answered Dohnaseek with a smirk.

"Alright then lets do this"

The next moment black raven like wings came out of their backs and they flew in the air towards the Naruto's apartment balcony. As they entered the apartment and went into the living room they saw that it was empty.

Grinning seeing that no one is in the living room Dohnaseek went into the centre of the room and gestured for his companion to go in the kitchen.

A few seconds later as she entered the kitchen there was a flash of light and then nothing. Coming back in the living room she went next to Dohnaseek and nodded. "Its done"

"Good" said Dohnaseek and lifted his arm, a second later a blue light came out of his hand and transformed into a spear. Swing it in hand he took aim and threw on the other side of the room.

The light spear flew trough the room and as it his the wall it set a blaze.

"Now we wait." Said Dohnaseek, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

Inside Naruto and Teresa's room.

They both were sleeping. Teresa was sleeping on her sides, facing Naruto with her arm over his chest. She was in a white almost transparent nightgown which didn't hide her perfect C cup breasts, her toned stomach and firm ass.

Naruto was only in black boxers, his arm was around his mom's neck. The blond stirred in his sleep smelling the strong scent coming from the kitchen and living room.

Snapping his eyes open, he stood up and exited the room not even bothering to put any clothing.

As he entered the living room he saw that everything, cursing he ran towards the phone where he left his phone but just as he was about to reach the table, he caught the sound of object flying at him fast. Ducking and rolling under the table, he stood up and saw a middle aged man in a suit and a woman in a leather costume with a lot of belts. Both of them having black raven like wings on their backs.

"What are you doing in my house?" snapped Naruto, narrowing his eyes at the two.

"Well We were looking for you, of course!" Chirped the woman.

"Then I guess this is your doing?" asked Naruto, guesting the roaring fires around them.

"Of course!" Answered the man with a grin.

"What do you want then?" Shouted again Naruto, getting irritated and annoyed by the winged individuals.

"Hmm... That would be you!" Shouted the man, a blue light spear appearing in his hand, throwing it at Naruto who leaned under the spear, letting it stick in the wall.

"Oh you got some skills human! But can you dodge these spears all night?" Asked the woman, summoning two pink spears in her hands, throwing them at Naruto who ducked under the first one and dodged the second one Making her growl in annoyance.

Several flashes of light from the middle aged man who was out of his vision, making the blond turn his head towards him; widening his eyes once he saw the man with two blue spears in his hands while several more were hanging over his head pointing at him. 'Crap, this isn't my best night.. I need a cigar.' thought the blond.

* * *

Elsewhere

In an old building, Akeno was sitting behind a desk overlooking some paperwork that was for her to be viewed before its passed to Rias. She was just finishing the documets when she felt two Fallen Angels flaring their powers.

While something like that wouldn't really surprise her because she knew that devils, angels and Fallen angels existed and were always moving around, fighting and doing what ever they so. What really surprised her was the location that the flares were coming from 'Naruto' she thought.

Quickly sitting up, she walked towards one of the rooms in the building "Rias! Wake up! Fallen angels are flaring their powers!" She shouted, shaking Rias Who was sleeping on the bed in the room, naked.

"So? It always happens... Let me sleep!" moaned out Rias.

"It's from Naruto's house! He is under attack!" Shouted Rias, violently shaking Rias.

Finally snapping her eyes open, she quickly stood up and put on her panties and bra Who were piled up on a chair next to her. "This will be enough, lets go"

Nodding, Akeno concentrated her powers as a red-orange circle surrounded her and Rias and the next moment they disappeared.

* * *

Back with Naruto

The house was in flames, foames roaring everywhere; furniture destroyed, Photos of Teresa and Naruto destroyed by the flames ... It was hell.

Naruto wasnt fairing well, while he was not he still had cuts all over his body, his blood dripping on thr ground while he rolled, jumped, ducked around the spears that were thrown by Dohnaseek and Raynere.

The fallen angles were loosing their cool, getting irritated by the blonds stubbornsess.

"Why wont you just die? You stubborn human!" Shouted Dohnaseek as he increased the speed of the throws while adding more power into the light spears.

Naruto continued to dodge the spears that were thrown at him not hearing the door of thr bedroom getting open and footsteps hurriedly getting closer.

"Naruto what is going on!? How did this happen and who the fuck are these people?" shouted Teresa behind him angrily, making him widden his eyes, completely forgetting about his mother.

Just as he was about to shout for her run, Naruto heard Dohnaseek chuckle darkly "Oh? What do we have hear? Is that your mother there human?" Asked the man with a grin; the blond narrowed his eyes at the man, glaring at him coldly which made him chuckle in amusemt "So she is? No matter she will die tonight with you, with this house being your tombstone!" shouted Dohnaseek, summoning a light spear into his hand Chucking it at Teresa.

The blond woman stood there stunned, not being able to move from shock and confusion from the man's abilities. Just as she was about to get stabbed she was pushed away out the spears path.

Falling on the floor with a thud, she turned around looking at the person who pushed her, seeing Naruto there. A light spear was lodged into his chest coming out of his back; sitting there with a peaceful smile on his face while he was looking at her.

"Naruto!" Shouted Teresa, getting of the floor running at him.

The blond teenager's legs shook, making him loose balance. Just as he was about to fall on the ground, his mother caught him in her arms and gently laid him on the ground with his upper part of his body leaning on her.

"Hold on Naruto!" Shouted Naruto desperetly, tears fling from her eyes but a cold chuckle made her shift her attention towards the noice seeing the same man that threw the spear there who was grinning.

"He wont survive the night and neither will you.. I wont kill you like him I will leave you here and make you suffer, making you watch your son die. Farewell." Said the man as he and his companion disappeared.

"K-k-kaa-c-chan, dont cry ... Someone as beautiful as you shouldnt cry.." Groaned out Naruto, blood falling freely from his mouth and chest where he had a hole with the spear now missing. Said woman cried even more, wrapping her arms around him protectively bringing him into her chest.

An anguish scream left her mouth, her tears falling on his face. "Y-you have to run Kaa-chan" said Naruto in a whisper but loud enough so she could hear.

Shaking her head in negative she put her hands into her nightgown taking out a small phone, opening it up she dealed a number a brought it to her ear "This is captain Namikaze I want an ambulance and a firefruck at this address asap and hurry!" shouted the woman in her phone, hunging it up

"I will never leave you sochi-kun... If I were to die, I want to die here with you.." Whispered Teresa, moving her hand towards his head, starting to play with his locks and rub his scalp.

A dry chuckle left his lips as he moved his head a bit so she could look into her face, a smile still on his face. "Heh, To be honest.. I always wanted us to be something more then just son and mother, maybe a couple." said Naruto with a chuckle Making her widen her eyes by his declaration.

Just as she was about to answer a red glow brightened the room; Teresa looking over the source of the glow she saw two figures making her widen her eyes even more ehen she saw the same girl that she had dinner with... Akeno and a red headed girl that was wearing only bra and panties while Akene was in her school uniform.

As thr girls looked around the house, observing the scenery they soon noticed Teresa with Naruto being clutched in her arms. Both of the girls grew worried of their blond friend as they quickly ran to his location.

"Akeno?" Asked Teresa

"No time to explain Teresa-san; we need to get out of here and heal Naruto."

"Okay but how are we gonna get out of here?"

"That would be easy" said the girl next to Akeno "Akeno grab Naruto I will take Teresa-san." Said Rias. Nodding at her orders, Akeno gently lifted Naruto of the ground while Rias grabbed Teresa's hand.

"Lets go now" said Akeno, concentrating on her powers as the same red-orange circle appeared around her and Rias, the next second they were gone.

* * *

This would chapter two. The next one the plot will start now ... Because naruto wouls be healed and not reincarnated I want you guys to choose

"Should Naruto join Rias's peerage or should he just roll around with them, in both cases it would be Naruto x rias x akeno so think about it.

If you have any questions you can ask, I will answer only the important ones in the next chapter and PM the others.

Reminder ... This is my first fanfiction please be gentle :)

See you next time 3


End file.
